With development of communications technologies, machine type communications (MTC) becomes increasingly popular. Wireless communications technologies need to be applied in more MTC. For example, wireless communication needs to be performed between machines in MTC such as smart grids, intelligent transportation, telemedicine, and oilfield and mine monitoring.
In the prior art, when user equipment (UE) needs to perform uplink data transmission, the UE sends a scheduling request (SR) to a base station (BS), the base station sends resource allocation information to the UE, and the UE performs uplink data transmission in a resource allocated according to the resource allocation information.
In the prior art, a delay of an uplink data transmission process is relatively long. In some MTC applications, there is a special requirement for a delay. The delay of the uplink data transmission process in the prior art cannot satisfy requirements of MTC applications.